The Will of God
by Mizra
Summary: In rememberance of a great ZeldaGod fanfiction by Post Rapture, I wrote this piece. Very short, very strange and yet, has drawn more responses than anything else I have ever written.


Link lifted the dusty heavy book from its shelf. Memories of past times and fun, warm days in the spring near the turrets of the Hyrule Castle flooded Link's mind. He had been so cautious before. Why did it happen this time? Why?  


  
Link had been fighting the usual, run-of-the-mill monsters near Kakariko village, when all grew dark. Zelda was with Link, the first time she had been on an adventure with him since she was real young. Link turned to face what was the enemy Link would forever hate. Link dashed toward the figure slashing his sword, unknowning what was out there. Then he heard it. A sharp, shrill cry from behing him. Link ran toward the cry to find Zelda. Link couldn't see because of the darkness, but he soon tripped over a large mass in his path. He stoopted down to see what it was. It was Zelda! She had been killed in battle. Link dropped to his knees and and reached out to pluck Zelda's lifeless body from the ground. Her lips were a ever-darkening shade of bluish-purple. Her eyes, once clear and sparkling blue, now faded forever.   
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link cried out to the figure, still looming over him, like a master and his puppet.  
"Why did you do this?" Link stared up at the figure, holding back his rage and hatred for it.  
"Because. You killed something I loved deeply. Now, I have killed something you love deeply."  
The figure stepped into view. Not much taller than Link himself, was a young Gerudo warrior. The warrior's torn clothes and tattoo on his left arm told Link that the warrior was a warrior of the king.  
"A Gerudo?"  
"Yes, you so-called Hero of Time!" The gerudo spat on him.  
"What did I ever do to you and your people? I helped your Queen-"  
"But you killed King Ganondorf, and that is why I had to avenge his loss. He lost to a helpless man, a Hylian at that."  
"It had to be done! He ravaged the countryside, even your own polis! And yet, you still believe that he was a great man?!" Link was practically screaming at the punk for trying to help his deranged maniac of a king.  
"Yes. He was more than a man, or a king. He was a god."  
"That's it!" Link cried, and lept onto the boy. Link wrestled him to the ground, forcing the boy's arms to lay flat, but up went Link's head and neck, with a swift punch in his jaw. The boy lept up onto the ground and drew his rapier. Link drew his sword. The two danced about, then the boy seemed to grow restless and jumped and landed a square kick to Link's stomach. Link struck back with a swift kick to the boy's side and pinned him down.  
"Ganondorf was not a god! He was not even human! He was a monster! There is only one, true God."  
"Oh yeah?! Who? Who is worthy enough to be a god?!" the boy shouted.  
"Jesus Christ. Saviour and Redeemer. He saved my soul from hell, and he can yours, too. He loves you."  
The boy stopped squirming and stared at Link blankly. His eyes looking over, as if he had seen a ghost.  
"What is it? Scared, are we? I've never know a Gerudo to have fear."  
Link let up, and stood to pat the dust off his clothes. They boy just layed there, as if he was frozen. Finally, the boy stood and looked Link in the eye.  
"I never knew someone could love me. I thought I was an untouchable. I was a warrior for a man that could run the country in his palm."  
Link stood there, speechless. He watched the hate and rage drain from the boy's face and he looked happier. Joyful.  
"How do you find this, uh, Jesus Christ?"  
Link smiled. Tears welled up, and he reached to wipe them away.  
"Well, it's like this. Jesus Christ is the Saviour of the world. He died on a cross, long ago, to pay for all the "debts" or sins of our lives. He wants to love you and become your closest comrade. There is only one question; Do you want him as your comrade? He'll ride with you into battle, and protect you from harm. Will you accept him today? Will today be the day that Jesus Christ becomes your comrade?"  
The boy listened intently, and said,"Yes. I have done so many bad things, but if I ask for "forgiveness", those things will go away, won't they?"  
"He will cast them as far as the east is from the west."  
The boy kneeled right there, under a large oak tree, near the entrance, and gave his heart to the Lord. Link leaded with a prayer that you can say, too: 

"Lord,   
I know that I'm a sinner, and I owe debts to you, but I know that if I give my heart to you, you'll rid those from me, I'll be started over. I believe that Jesus Christ was born of a virgin, and that over 2,000 years ago, you paid the final price for me. Thank you, Lord. Amen." 

"Praise God! You are now part of a family of millions! I will pray for you, whoever you are, and I ask God's hand to be on you, that you may do His will, according to his law."  
Link got up and lifted the boy to his knees.  
"You know," the boy started," I never knew someone could love me so much, and yet could have been so close, and I didn't know it!"  
"Yea. God works in mysterious ways, my friend."  
"Uh, friend."  
"Yes?"  
"What about the princess?"  
Link stared back at Zelda's lifeless body, and walked back over. His welled up again, as he stroked her long, sunlit locks.  
"Was she a, you know?"  
Link felt a deep sorrow. He tried to control himself, and tried to hold back the sorrow, but a small sob trickled out. Soon, Link was sobbing un controllably, clutching Zelda, and rocking her back and forth in his arms. When he was finished, he told him no, that she had never accepted Christ. He had tried to tell her, but she never wanted to accept a higher power than the so-called "goddess'" power.  
The boy crouched down and leaned over to Link.  
"I can't tell you the sorrow I feel right now. I killed your love, and now I wasted her chances of becoming a believer."  
Link looked up. The boy looked so calm. So full of serenity. My, have the tables turned, he thought.  
The boy helped Link with Zelda's body and carried it to the local clergyman, who would take care of a funeral the next morning. On the way home, Link talked to the boy, who's name he found out was Macchu, and discussed how he came to know Jesus, and his trials. His heart was still heavy from the passing of Zelda, but he know she was a hopeless cause. She would be fresh, tender meat for Satan.  
Macchu rode with Link to Hyrule Castle. They both climbed the steep hill, pulling their horses up with them. Link gave the guard clearance with Macchu, and there both walked to the stables. Link tied his horse and Macchu's and then proceeded to his room. Macchu followed him, but still kept his distance, still having his Gerudo mind, his mind was screaming to get out, but his heart told him to stay. Link stopped near an oak door, and took out a small key. He pushed the key and turned, allowing him access to the room. Macchu stood next to the fireplace and Link walked over to his bookshelf. So many trinkets and books laid on it. Pictures drawn by locals in the market. A vase of forget-me-nots on the top shelf. A full series of Hylian bibles and scriptures. A new leather LonLon cow-hide Christian Bible laid quietly in the corner, next to a candle.  
"I want to tell you a verse that always gives me comfort."  
Macchu walked over to where he stood, and listened intently.  
"Revelations, Twenty-One, verse four:'He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away.'"  
Link closed the bible, and proceeded to put it away, when Macchu grabbed his hand, and told him no. Link looked at him funny, but gave the bible to him. Macchu seemed to know where to turn, because he headed straight to John, 3:16. Macchu began to read.  
"For God so loved the world, he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him, shall not perish, but have everlasting life."  
When he was finished, Link was slightly stunned. He didn't think a Gerudo could read, because of their frivilous time spent on wars and dissputes. I shouldn't think like that! Everyone is equal in God's eyes!  
Link asked him why he read that verse.  
Macchu replied,"Because God wanted me to read that verse to comfort you. You see, I was sent to help you overcome the passing of Zelda, your wife. As it turned out, she did give her heart to the Lord. He heard her as she watched you in battle."  
Link was speechless. An angel of God sent to help Link? Unfathomable!

"Why did you come now? Why didn't you come earlier? God could have saved her before she died!" Link heard his own words and immediately became embarassed. He knew God had a time and place for everything.

"God wills it, and I'm not one to tamper with what God wills."

Suddenly, a great thunder was heard, and Macchu dissappeared in a brilliant, shining light.Link stood stunned, with his bible in one hand, and his heart on fire. He was determined to go out and witness as did a young man named Hajile did to him, after he left for the Forest Temple.

The End

^Was that cool for a religious fanfic? Thanx to Post rapture for her lovely story, "Zelda's Odyssey: Inverse Purity," I had this short story made to go in line with that story. Thanx Post!^

GodBlessU!

~*Mizra*~ (Sammie1500@cs.com)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
